The Journey
by Californian-at-heart
Summary: The time has come for Skyclan to return. Six have been chosen to retrieve Skyclan and bring them to their new home. But the six chosen are different from any chosen before them. Will they succeed in their quest to retrieve the lost clan? Or will they be lost in an unknown land forever? SORRY FOR BAD SUMMARY! ALOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Brackenstar- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Stormstripe- White tom with a dark grey stripe down his back

Medicine Cat: Duskflower- Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Quailfeather- Grey she-cat with light brown flecks

Warriors:

Bramblestorm- Brown and grey tom with orange eyes

_Apprentice- Lynxpaw_

Maplemask- Brown she-cat with a dark brown face

Squirrelleap- Ginger she-cat with long legs and blue eyes

_Apprentice- Smokepaw_

Wolftail- Grey tom with a long, fluffy tail

Sparrowwing- Brown tom with black paws

Crowflight- Black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices: Lynxpaw- Light brown tabby tom with a lynx tail and green eyes

Smokepaw- Grey tabby tom with a lynx tail and green eyes

Queens: Rosedapple- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Pinekit and Cloudkit)

Kits:

Pinekit- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cloudkit- Ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Littleflower- Light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Dawnstar- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Pebblespots- White tom with dark grey spots

Medicine Cat: Petalbreeze- Ginger and white tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Riversong- Pale blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Trouttail- Grey tom with one dark grey paw

Birdflight- Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Heronflight- Brown tom with dark brown spots

Cloudheart- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Icepaw_

Reedclaw- Black and grey tom with yellow eyes

Applefall- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Icepaw- White tom with icy blue eyes

Queens: Otterfall- Auburn colored she-cat (Mother to Gingerkit)

Kits:

Gingerkit- Ginger and brown tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Dewdrop- Pale grey she-cat with one blue eye and one blind eye

Jaystrike- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader: Hickorystar- Dusty brown tom

Deputy: Runningbrook- Beautiful gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mintflower- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Firetail- Orange and brown tortoiseshell tom

Warriors:

Snowleaf- White she-cat with green eyes

Finchwing- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Hareleap- light brown and light grey tom

Owlclaw- Brown tom with large claws

_Apprentice- Gladepaw_

Weaseltooth- Ginger tom with white paws and long front teeth

Meadowflower- Golden she-cat with orange eyes

_Apprentice- Moorpaw_

Apprentices: Gladepaw- White tom with light brown flecks and blue eyes

Moorpaw- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Wrenwing- Brown and White she-cat (Mother to Rabbitkit and Redkit)

Kits:

Rabbitkit- Brown tom with green eyes

Redkit- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Aspenfur- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Ryetail- Golden tom with a long tail with a fluffy tip

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Ripplestar- Grey she-cat

Deputy: Whitefire- White tom with a ginger chest and paws

Medicine Cat: Skymask- Tortoiseshell tom with a white face

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Brooksong- Small golden tabby she cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Beetlewing- Dark brown tom with orange eyes

Stormclaw- grey and brown tom

Treefall- Brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Toadstrike- Black and brown tom with a white underbelly

_Apprentice- Darkpaw_

Amberstripe- Cream colored she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back and amber eyes

Tawnyheart- light brown she-cat with brown patches

Fernshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Frozenpaw_

Lionstorm- Golden tom with green eyes

_Apprentice- Pricklepaw_

Wildclaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Juniperpaw_

Softfoot- Brown tabby she-cat with no front claws (Formerly a kittypet)

Apprentices: Frozenpaw- Grey tom with icy blue eyes

Darkpaw- Dark grey tom with dark blue almost black eyes

Pricklepaw- Golden she-cat with spiky fur

Juniperpaw- Light brown she-cat

Queens: Shadowcloud- Dark grey she-cat (mother to Larkkit)

Gingerstripe- Ginger tabby she-cat (Expecting Stormclaw's kits)

Sandtail- Light brown she-cat (Expecting Whitefire's kits)

Kits: Larkkit- Dark grey tom

Dustkit- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Darkwillow- Grey she-cat with dark grey spots (Shadowcloud's mother)

Blizzardbreeze- White tom with a greying muzzle

Deerpelt- Cream colored she-cat with grey in her fur and orange eyes

**Skyclan:**

Leader: Chestnutstar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Nightpetal- Black she-cat with white and grey dapples

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Medicine Cat: Heatherstripe- Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Goosewing- Brown and black tom

Shellfoot- White and cream colored tom

_Apprentice: Mothpaw_

Gullfeather- Grey and white tabby she-cat

Pikefang- Brown tom with long front teeth

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Cedarclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Spiderfang- Black she-cat with orange eyes

_Apprentice: Brightpaw_

Sheeptail- Fluffy cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Marshpaw_

Appreantices: Rainpaw- Grey tabby she-cat

Brightpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat

Mothpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Marshpaw- Brown and grey tom

Eaglepaw- Brown tabby tom

Queens: Dogtail- Golden and brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Goldenkit, Sorrelkit, and Loonkit)

Duckwing- Brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Pikefang's kits Runningkit and Chipmunkkit)

Firefur- Ginger she-cat (Mother of Goosewing's kit Flamekit)

Kits: Goldenkit- Golden and brown colored she-cat

Sorrelkit- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Loonkit- Black and white she-cat

Runningkit- Light brown tabby tom

Chipmunkkit- Brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes

Flamekit- Ginger tabby tom

Elders: Fisher- Grey tabby tom (formerly rouge)

Jazzy- Light grey she-cat with green eyes (Formerly a rouge)

**Animals Outside the Clans:**

Daylight- Vixen with bright blue eyes

Crisco- Black and white tom

Muffin- Ginger and brown tabby she-cat

Twolegs: Brooke- Small, pale girl with blonde hair and green eyes

Ashley- Tall Blonde haired girl with grey eyes

Jenna- African American girl with frizzy brown haired and dark brown eyes

Marissa- Tall, skinny Girl with brown hair and brown eyes

Tiffanie- Strawberry blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes

Alexa (Lexi) - Small brown haired girl with blue eyes

* * *

**There will be some additions to the allegiances as the story progresses. So fair warning, some chapters might be longer because I add the updated allegiances at the end of chapters instead of letting them have their own chapters.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Eight cats stared anxiously at the large pool of water at their paws. The first, a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes snapped, "When will they get here, haven't we waited enough!"

The second; a ginger tom sighed and said, "Bluestar, we wouldn't even be gathered here if it wasn't for them calling us here, you must be patient!"

Bluestar scowled but didn't say anything else. The other blue-grey she-cat smiled at the two cat bickering and said, "Mother, Firestar is right"

"Just because you lived in Riverclan Mistystar", Bluestar grumbled, "Doesn't mean you can disrespect my authority"

The crooked jawed, light brown tabby tom sitting next to Mistystar sighed and rolled, "You're so much like you father"

Mistystar purred, blind to the tom's sarcasm, "Thank you Crookedstar"

"Would you four stop be so sappy!", A large white tom said, licking his large black paws. Crookedstar suppressed a laughed, "So sorry Blackstar. We forgot you didn't have feelings"

"Shh!", A tortoiseshell she-cat hissed, "They're coming!"

Out of the fog, a brown and cream colored she-cat appeared, followed by a dark ginger tabby tom and a pale silver tabby she-cat, with a pale grey tom with blue eyes bringing up the rear.

"I'm glad one of you has persevered their sense of smell Tawnystar", the brown and cream colored she-cat said to the tortoiseshell.

A tall tailed black and white tom purred to the new arrivals, "Leafstar, Sharpstar, Echosong, Skywatcher, we're so glad you could come"

Leafstar bowed her head, "I'm glad you could make it Tallstar". The light brown tabby tom from beside Tallstar hissed impatiently, "Why have you made us sit around here for ages?"

The dark ginger tabby; Sharpstar said, "Watch your tongue Onestar before I watch it for you"

"Quiet, both of you!", The silver tabby; Echosong said, "What Skywatcher has to say is of up most importance"

"It is time for Skyclan to return to the clans!", Skywatcher announced, "I have chosen someone to represent Skyclan on this journey. I wish for the other clans to choose a representative for their clan as well"

"That isn't possible!", Blackstar said outraged, "Skyclan has never tried to come back to the clans before!"

"It was never our choice to leave!", Skywatcher snarled back. Firestar quickly stepped between the two bristling toms and said, "Show us who you have chosen Skywatcher, so we may choose our own representatives as well"

Skywatcher nodded and dipped his paw into the pool. In a quick instant a flash of brown appeared. All the leaders eyes widened in shock. Bluestar growled, "That cannot be, that's a…"

"I am very well aware what it is", Skywatcher said, "I expect each of you to choose one as well"

"Very well", Blackstar said angrily. Tawnystar pushed her way past Blackstar and said, "Look, she has friends!"

She glanced at Skywatcher hopingly and asked, "May we have two, they both look very worthy"

Skywatcher thought for a minute before shrugging, "Sure, but no other clan can have two, just Shadowclan"

The other leaders looked outraged, but they held their tongues. Blackstar pointed to a small golden shape and said, "This one, definitely"

"But she is so small", Tawnystar commented. "I know!", Blackstar snapped, "But size doesn't matter if she has courage and loyalty"

Tawnystar rolled her eyes and pointed to a bigger golden shaped, "Then I choose this one"

"Now that Shadowclan is sorted out", Leafstar said beckoning the next two leaders forward, "Windclan can go next"

Both Tallstar and Onestar took their time deciding, they finally agreed and pointed to a small brown shape, "She is small, a good trait for a Windclan cat to have"

Skywatcher nodded and brought Mistystar and Crookedstar up. Mistystar pointed to a large brown shape and jabbed Crookedstar in the ribs, "Look", she said, "Does she look Riverclan to you?"

Crookedstar nodded and smiled, "Very much so"

Finally, Bluestar and Firestar came up. Bluestar grumbled, "Finally, they make it seem like they've never seen two great Thunderclan leaders before"

Skywatcher grumbled from the side, "Thunderclan cats, always so arrogant"

Bluestar pointed to a black shape, but Firestar pointed to a pale ginger shape. He looked at Bluestar and whispered, "She is calm and peaceful, she will bring the others together in times of trouble"

Bluestar rolled her eyes but in the end she just nodded. Skywatcher smiled in satisfaction, "Then it is settled, the representatives will be sent to the clans on the next full moon"


	3. Chapter 1

**This story will be from different P.O.V's so being prepared to jump around a lot. Also, sorry this chapter is so so short and terrible, I promise the next chapter will be much longer and much better.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Brooke's P.O.V.)**

The full moon still glowed dully that morning. Brooke rushed out to her driveway to wait for bus. As she was waiting, she felt something watching her. She turned and saw a large white cat with black paws staring at her.

Brooke was a little creeped out. There aren't a whole lot of outdoor cat where she lives so she wasn't sure where it had come from. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

Brooke heard a honking at the end of her driveway and rushed to her bus. She was so distracted she didn't see the car swerve out of the way to avoid the bus.

But there was one thing it didn't avoid…her.

* * *

**Again sorry this chapter is really short; I promise the next one will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Frozenstream of Oakclan: Yes but she won't stay dead for long**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Brooke's P.O.V.)**

Pain rushed through my head as I opened my eyes. I tried to lift a hand to my head, but I just couldn't will myself to do so.

As I took in my surroundings, I saw that I was outside, in what looked like a marsh or a swamp. Pine needles littered the ground as well as pinecones from the pine trees overhead.

As I stood up, something immediately didn't feel right. I was smaller than usual. Granted I was very small normally, but the trees looked like skyscrapers above me.

Suddenly a groan from my right caused me to jump. I turned to see a golden tabby kitten awakening. When she opened her eyes, I saw they were a beautiful and strange stormy grey. When the kitten saw me, her eyes widened in fright and she asked shakily, "Who are you?"

I couldn't believe it, I knew that voice! But what was it doing inside the body of this kitten? "Ashley?", I asked quietly.

"Brooke?", Ashley said in shock, "It's not possible"

"You're a cat!", we said in unison. I couldn't believe my friend was here too, and as a cat no less! That's when it dawned on me, if Ashley was I cat, and I could understand her, then that meant…

I stumbled to the muddy marsh water and peered into it. Replacing my pale skin and blonde hair, was a pelt of fluffy black fur. My eyes where still the same green, but now they were cat-like and silted.

Ashley nudged me and whispered, "Someone's coming!"

We both ducked under a small bush and waited for someone to come into sight. I was surprised to see a group of cats making their way through the forest.

The leader of the group; a grey she-cat stopped once she entered the clearing and called out, "I know you're here. Come out now!"

Amazed by the fact that I could understand the cat, I stepped out of my hiding spot with Ashley hesitantly following me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Shadowclan territory?", A large white tom with ginger paws and chest growled.

The grey she-cat flicked her tail to silence him and said, "Whitefire, they're only kits!", she narrowed her eyes at them. "Still… what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"We don't know", I said quietly, "We just woke up here. We can't remember anything else"

"Hmmm….", The she-cat said thoughtfully. She turned to the other cats in the group, "We cannot just leave these kits here to die. We will take them back to camp with us"

Many of the cats looked at each other uneasily, but no one seemed brave enough to question the she-cat words. As they began to walk back with group, the she-cat dropped back to where we were walking and said welcomingly, "My name is Ripplestar, leader of Shadowclan. May I ask your names?"

I nodded, "My name's Brooke, and this is Ashley"

"Not very clan like names. You're definitely not from one of the other clans", Ripplestar commented.

"Other clans?", Ashley asked in awe. Ripplestar nodded, "Three other clans live around the lake", when she saw we were very lost she purred, "Don't worry, your new mother will explain everything to you"

We looked at each other and echoed in shock, "Mother?"

* * *

As we entered the camp, I was in in utter shock. The camp was huge, and it was filled with cats. As I walked past, I saw older cats sleeping in the sun, and younger cats tussling with each other on the grass.

Ripplestar left us to go talk with a few older looking cats. Many times during their talking, I saw the white and ginger tom from earlier looking over and glaring at us. It caused us both to shift around nervously.

"Don't worry about Whitefire", a voice said from behind them, "He would never hurt kits like yourselves"

I turned around to see a dark grey tom standing behind us, his dark blue, almost black eyes glittering with playfulness.

"Hey!", Ashley said indignantly, "I'm not much smaller than you are!"

"But your friend here is", he said looking at me. I growled angrily, "I'm as old as she is"

"Okay", he said taking a step back. He looked back at Ashley and said, "I'm Darkpaw, by the way"

Ashley smiled, all traces of anger gone, "I'm Ashley"

He smiled, "Weird name". Another tom walked up beside him and whispered something in Darkpaw's ear. This tom was similar but different. The tom was grey too, but instead of dark grey, he was pale grey. He had blue eyes too, but instead of dark blue, they were a pale icy blue.

The tom walked away from them, sending one last glance at us over his shoulder, and Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "That's my brother Frozenpaw, Telling me that…as always, I'm late for training"

As he sprinted away he called, "Bye Ashley, bye Brooke!"

Ashley smiled, "He seemed nice". I nodded, "Nice enough anyway"

A loud yowl jerked my gaze away from Ashley and on to a large pine tree on the outer side of camp. Ripplestar was balancing on one of the branches. Whitefire sat below her on the roots next to a tortoiseshell tom with a white face. Next to the tortoiseshell sat a small golden tabby she-cat.

"Today the dawn patrol found two rogue kits in the territory", Ripplestar began, "The warrior code says we cannot abandon a kit when it can't care for its self. So it has been decided that these two will stay and train with the other apprentices when they are ready"

"Shadowcloud", Ripplestar said nodding to a dark grey she-cat, "These kits are almost six moons old, as is your son Larkkit. I want you to mother them until it is time for them to be apprenticed"

The she-cat bowed her head, "Of course Ripplestar". Ripplestar turned and stared right at us now. "These two will need clan names if they are to live with us"

"Brooke, Ashley, come forward"

"Ashley", Ripplestar said, motioning Ashley to the roots of the pine, "From this moment on, until you become an apprentice, you shall be known as Hazelkit"

As Hazelkit returned to her side, Ripplestar called me forward. "Brooke, from this moment forward, until you become an apprentice, you shall be known as Ravenkit"

Some of the clan cheered for us, but othera stared at us with cold, untrusting eyes.

After the ceremony, the she-cat Ripplestar had called Shadowcloud came up to us and said, "Come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying"

Shadowcloud sounded nice and she smelled sweet; like honey and flowers. I followed Hazelkit and Shadowcloud to a large thorn bush near the entrance to the camp.

"This is the nursery", Shadowcloud purred. She ushered us inside with a sweep of her tail and I was surprised at how warm a thorn bush could be.

"Mother!", a dark grey tom said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He stared and Hazelkit and I and asked, "Who are they?"

Shadowcloud purred, "These are your new sisters; Hazelkit and Ravenkit"

Suddenly he turned very shy. He looked down at his paws and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Larkkit"

"How about you take them to see Darkwillow?", Shadowcloud suggested. Larkkit's eyes brightened, "Yeah! Come on!"

I raced after Larkkit as he ran to an old rotting tree trunk. He peered inside and called out, "Darkwillow?"

"In here dear", an old voice croaked. I followed Hazelkit and Larkkit to the back of the den, where an elderly grey she-cat with dark grey spots was laying.

"Are these Shadowcloud's new kits?", Darkwillow asked. Larkkit nodded.

Darkwillow smiled, revealing a layer of broken yellow teeth, "Let me be the first to tell you. Welcome to Shadowclan!"

A white tom with a greying muzzle opened his eyes at the noise and said grumpily, "Darkwillow be quiet! Some cats are still trying to sleep"

Darkwillow purred, "Take no notice to Blizzardbreeze. He's as grumpy as a startled badger"

Hazelkit laughed, "Are you sure he isn't a badger?"

Darkwillow laughed. She nodded to the greying cream colored she-cat still asleep and said, "Deerpelt isn't near as grumpy, but she has her days"

Darkwillow yawned and said sleepily, "I'm getting tired. It was very nice meeting you, come back tomorrow and I'll tell you a story"

Larkkit pushed the two of us out of the den and back towards the nursery. "We should be getting back", Larkkit said, "Shadowcloud will be worried if we aren't back soon"

As soon as we reentered the nursery Shadowcloud wrapped her tail around us and licked our heads mumbling, "Where were you, I thought you took them out of camp"

"No mother", Larkkit said, breaking free of Shadowcloud's grasp, "We went to see Darkwillow, like you told us to"

"Oh my", Shadowcloud said apologetically, "I forgot I'm sorry"

"Why do you worry about those rogues?", a light brown queen asked Shadowcloud.

"They're my kits, Sandtail!", Shadowcloud said astounded. Sandtail pointed to Hazelkit and I and said, "Those two aren't"

"Ripplestar told me to mother them, so yes they are my kits", Shadowcloud shot back, "Won't you love your kits when they arrive"

Sandtail licked her large belly and said, "Of course"

The ginger tabby queen next to her laughed. Sandtail glared at her and snapped, "Shut it Gingerstripe!"

Gingerstripe quieted, but the little brown tabby next to her continued to laugh. Gingerstripe shifted uncomfortably away from the little tom and began to lick her large belly as well.

Shadowcloud pulled a frog from behind her back and said, "Eat up, you'll need to be big if you want to be apprentices"

"Me too?", the light brown tabby tom asked, looking at Shadowcloud hopefully. She shook her head, "Not you Dustkit, not for three more moons"

Dustkit looked put out and his tail dragged along the ground as he slumped into his small nest alone.

Two apprentices came into the nursery while we were eating. The first; a golden tabby with spiky fur, gave Sandtail a crow. The second; a light brown she-cat, gave Gingerstripe a lizard.

After they left, Larkkit must've seen me watching the apprentices because he said, "That's Pricklepaw and Juniperpaw, the younger two apprentices"

I nodded my thanks and pushed the remaining part of the frog aside. Larkkit turned to Hazelkit and the two started chatting absent mindedly. I got up and started for the exit when Shadowcloud asked, "Ravenkit, where are you going?"

"Outside", I said simply. Shadowcloud wasn't finished yet though, "Make sure one of the apprentices is watching you"

"Alright!", she called back. Hazelkit came up behind me and asked, "Can I come too?"

I nudged Hazelkit playfully and said, "Of course"

We looked around, wondering where to go first. A few leaves rustled behind us and we whipped around to find Frozenpaw and Darkpaw standing behind us.

"Do you two need some guides?", Darkpaw asked.

"Shadowcloud said we should…", Hazelkit started. I cut her off, "No we can manage just fine on our own"

"Really?", Frozenpaw asked with narrowed eyes, "Do you even know where the camp ends?"

"Well…no, but that doesn't mean that…"

"Then it's settled", Darkpaw said happily, "Frozenpaw, you show Ravenkit around, and I'll show Hazelkit around"

I groaned inwardly, trying to be quiet so Frozenpaw wouldn't hear. "Where are we going first?"

"The medicine cat den", Frozenpaw said quietly. I followed Frozenpaw to an old bramble bush and followed him as he ducked inside.

Inside where the two cats sitting on the roots of the tree during Ripplestar's meeting. When the small, golden tabby she-cat saw us she smiled, "Frozenpaw, Ravenkit what a surprise"

The tabby walked up to me and said, "I'm Brooksong". She motioned to the tortoiseshell tom and said, "And that's Skymask"

"Who are they?", I asked, nodding to the two cats in the nests. Brooksong flicked her tail towards the brown and white she-cat and said, "That's Softfoot, she used to be a kittypet, so she doesn't have any front claws, and sometimes her paws hurt her. Skymask gave her some poppy seeds to ease the pain, but he gave her too much on accident and she fell asleep"

Skymask rolled his eyes and said, "Do not insult me Brooksong, I am your mentor and your elder"

Brooksong bowed her head and motioned towards the other cat; a ginger tom and said, "That's Wildclaw. He was out training with his apprentice; Juniperpaw and sprained his paw"

Frozenpaw nudged me and said loudly, "Well…we should probably leave you to your work"

We bid Skymask and Brooksong farewell and Frozenpaw guided me to a large fern bush next to the Great Pine. Frozenpaw sniffed around cautiously before whispering, "This is the warrior's den. We can't let any of the warriors know we're here"

He poked his head inside before signaling her forward with a flick of his tail. As we entered, I was surprised to find that there was almost no one was in the den. I turned to Frozenpaw and whispered, "Where is everyone?"

Frozenpaw shrugged, "They're on patrols, or hunting, or training apprentices"

"Who are they?", I asked nodding to the three remaining cats in the den. Frozenpaw complied and said, "The large brown tabby is Beetlewing, he's a senior warrior, so I wouldn't mess with him."

"That's Toadstrike", Frozenpaw said nodding to the brown and black tom with a seemly white underbelly, "He's Darkpaw's mentor". I nodded to the last cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat and asked, "The who's that"

Frozenpaw smiled, "That's my mentor, Fernshade"

After we left the warriors' den, we went to the apprentices' den. I could smell the faint familiar scent of both Frozenpaw and Darkpaw, as well as even fainter traces of Pricklepaw and Juniperpaw.

As they exited the apprentices den, I saw Shadowcloud outside the nursery. Larkkit and Hazelkit where wrestling next to here. When Shadowcloud saw me, she stood up and quickly guided me to Larkkit and Hazelkit.

When I asked Hazelkit how her tour around camp was, she smiled brightly and said, "It was so great! Darkpaw showed me everything!"

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah, Frozenpaw showed me around pretty good"

Shadowcloud glanced up at the dark sky, which was now shimmering with stars. She turned back to us and ushered us back into the nursery saying, "Time to sleep kits"

As Larkkit laid sleepily next to Shadowcloud, I glanced awakwardly at Hazelkit. Shadowcloud noticed our hesitance and said kindly, "It's fine, you can sleep with Larkkit and I. But if you want to, you can sleep in one in the empty nests"

In the end, we both settled down next to Shadowcloud. I was surprised how sweet and comforting her scent smelled as my eyes drooped sleepily. As I lost consciousness, I purred happily, my last thoughts of how much I liked Shadowclan.

**So there we have it, the first real long chapter. Next chapter will be Hazelkit's (Ashley's) P.O.V. Remember to review :) **


	5. Chapter 3

**rachtorr13: It's really funny but right before I started writting this, I checked out your story. It's really good! Please continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Hazelkit/Ashley's P.O.V.)**

I blinked open my eyes sleepily. I saw Ravenkit sleeping beside me. Larkkit was already awake, and he was bouncing up and down excitedly while Shadowcloud clean his pelt.

I had adjusted to life in Shadowclan over the last half moon. Ravenkit had too, though she was quieter than I was. Darkpaw and his brother had taken a like to us, and Ripplestar was always watching us. Whether she didn't trust or she thought she had promise- I didn't know.

But today was the beginning of or new lives. Today Ravenkit and I-as well as Larkkit, would become apprentices. When Shadowcloud saw me awaken, she left Larkkit and started to wash me.

It was a pleasant experience…I'll tell you that! But I had grown too really like Shadowcloud, so I let her wash me. Ravenkit woke up and Shadowcloud started washing her, leaving me to find Darkpaw.

I found him sitting with his brother- no surprise there-chatting. When Darkpaw saw me he smiled and said, "Are you excited?"

I nodded, grinning, "I can't wait!"

"I wonder who your mentor will be?", Darkpaw pondered. I started getting excited, "Do you think I'll get a good warrior as my mentor?"

Darkpaw looked uneasily down at his paws, "If Whitefire's got anything to do with it, then you won't"

I tried not to show the disappointment on my face, but Darkpaw easily caught on. She purred softly and said, "I'm sure Ripplestar will pick out the best cat to mentor you"

I purred, "You think so?" Darkpaw nodded, "I'm sure of it"

Frozenpaw asked quietly, "Who do you think Ravenkit will get as a mentor?"

I had to feel bad for Frozenpaw. He obviously liked Ravenkit, but-for a lack of a better term- she hated him. I could tell he was nervous about Ravenkit becoming an apprentice. He knew once she became an apprentice, he would become a warrior soon after. And as excited as this was, he would never see Ravenkit.

I thought for a minute about who Ravenkit's mentor would be before finally saying, "Probably Treefall or Amberstripe"

Frozenpaw was about to reply when Ripplestar's yowl echoed through camp. I saw Ravenkit and Larkkit exit the nursery followed by Shadowcloud. I ran up to them and asked, "Is it time?"

Ravenkit nodded, her green eyes shining happily. I followed Ravenkit and Larkkit to the Great Pine and stood on its roots in front of Ripplestar. Whitefire, Skymask, and Brooksong took their normal positions that they took at every naming ceremony.

"Not long ago", Ripplestar started, "A patrol found two rouge kits in the forest. We took them in and began to turn them into future warriors"

Ripplestar smiled at us and continued, "Today they take the next step in becoming warriors. They-as well as Shadowcloud's kit- will become apprentices"

"Larkkit", Ripplestar beckoned the young tom. His grey fur was bristling nervously as he stood up here with the whole clan staring at him.

"You have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Larkpaw. You mentor will be Treefall"

The brown tabby she-cat came up to the Great Pine proudly, her orange eyes shining as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Hazelkit", Ripplestar said motioning to me. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Ripplestar smiled at me-which made me feel a little better- before saying, "Hazelkit, you were just a rogue when Shadowclan found you. Now you are ready to become an apprentice"

"Hazelkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Hazelpaw"

I scanned the crowd nervously, wondering who my mentor would be. Ripplestar saw my gaze shift to the clan and said, "Your mentor will be Softfoot"

I gasped in shock. Why do I get the mentor will no claws? She won't be able to teach me to fight properly!

As Softfoot came up to touch noses with me, I tried not to let my anger show. I saw a few of the warriors laughing quietly to themselves, and I nearly hissed and angry remark, but I held my tongue.

As Softfoot bent down to touch noses with me, I pulled back angrily. The clam collectively gasped. I heard on off the senior warriors hiss, "How rude!"

As I saw the hurt in Softfoot green gaze, I sighed and touched noses with her. As I walked down to where the rest of the clan was sitting, I saw Ravenkit staring at me with wide I eyes. I just shrugged at her, when she saw this she rolled her eyes at gave a small smile.

I purposely sat away from Softfoot as Ravenkit was called up. I sat down next to Darkpaw as he flashed shocked glances towards his brother.

I tried to get rid of my anger and watch Ravenkit's ceremony. Ripplestar had already called her up and was now saying, "You have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw"

"I have yet to mentor an apprentice since I became leader, so Ravenpaw will be my apprentice"

I was shocked, and obviously Ravenpaw was too. Her green gaze stayed wide until the clan had dispersed and Darkpaw and Frozenpaw started taking us to the apprentice den.

"Make you nest by mine Hazelpaw!", Darkpaw said happily. I smiled and motioned to Ravenpaw, "Come make you nest by ours"

Ravenpaw seemed to snap out of her shock. She gave me one of her eye rolls and nodded. Frozenpaw seemed kind of put out.

"Are you sure that's where you want your nest, you could sleep by me if you wanted", he said to her kindly. I couldn't see why Ravenpaw didn't like him, he was so sweet.

Ravenpaw shook her and took some moss from and empty nest and started making a small nest for her to sleep in. I grabbed some too and started making a bigger nest. At some point, Darkpaw and his brother left for training, but it didn't bother me.

We had just finished out nests when Softfoot came in and I mentally groaned. She smiled softly and said, "Now that you've made you nest. I'm going to give you your first apprentice job"

My tail twitched excited as she said, "You're going to get the elders some new moss"

"Aww!", A groaned. Softfoot frowned and cuffed me around the ear, "Do not find it shameful to care for cats that cant care for themselves. It is very honorable"

"Honorability doesn't help you any in a fight", I mumbled. Ravenpaw heard me and laughed softly. Softfoot's frown deepened as she snapped, "Get to work!"

Ravenpaw laughed good-naturedly until Softfoot said, "Ravenpaw, Ripplestar told me to assign you the task of cleaning out the elder's old bedding before the new bedding is brought in"

Ravenpaw frowned and gave Softfoot a dirty look as she left, but she didn't say anything, which wasn't surprising. Ravenpaw didn't really say much, but when she did, it was best to listen.

Cleaning out the elder's den wasn't as bad as I'd thought. Darkwillow told us stories as we cleaned and Fawnpelt taught us about StarClan and the Moonpool and the old territories. I didn't find it all that interesting, but it passed the time, and Ravenpaw seemed to enjoy it.

Ravenpaw and I meet Pricklepaw after we were done. I grabbed a frog from the fresh-kill pile and found Pricklepaw chatting with Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw wasn't saying anything, but she was nodding polity and I could tell she was listening.

"Then RiverClan slid out of the lake and attacked, there were many of them, but they were no match for ShadowClan! We pushed them all the way back to their territory and we haven't smelled a whiff of them over the border sense!"

"Hasn't RiverClan been making threats against us though?", Ravenpaw asked. Pricklepaw cocked her head in confusion and interest, "Who told you that?"

"Juniperpaw"

Pricklepaw sighed, "Well, she did go to the last gathering, but she didn't tell me anything". She narrowed her eyes, "But the senior warriors have been whispering in a large huddle quite often. Maybe RiverClan is planning something"

"When is the last time you saw RiverClan warriors?", I asked. Pricklepaw thought, "Not since I was a new apprentice"

"Why not?", I asked. Pricklepaw shrugged, "I was sick for two moons the last leafbare. Plus, not every apprentice goes to each and every gathering"

Pricklepaw yawned and stretched lazily, "Look- I'm going to bed. You should to, I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow"

Ravenpaw got up and started to follow her. I asked her as she got up, "Are you going to sleep?" She nodded. I got up and yawned, "Wait for me"

And of course just because I told her to wait…she didn't.

* * *

I was walking through a stony hollow, the stone felt cool to the touch. To my left, an overhanging cliff was allowing water to flow into a large pool in front of me. To my right, there was a worn path leading closer to the pool.

As I followed the path, a felt another presence watching me. I could feel the generations of paw prints that marked the ground beneath my paws.

As I came closer to the pool, the presence I'd felt seemed to grow stronger. I gazed into the pool and saw the reflection of a white cat staring back at me.

"You shouldn't be here", a voice said. I turned around and saw that the white tom was now behind me. He was frowning, he obviously wasn't happy to see me.

"What is this place?", I asked. The tom sighed, "This is the Moonpool, where medicine cats go to share tongues with Starclan"

"Is this Starclan?", I asked in awe. The tom rolled his eyes, "Of course"

"Blackstar", a voice scowled, "Don't be so rude to this special apprentice"

"Special?", I echoed. From beside Blackstar a pale tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. She smiled softly at me and nodded in agreement, "Special"

"How so?", I asked. Blackstar scowled, "Tawnystar, you shouldn't be telling her this!"

"If you don't like what I'm doing, you can leave!", Tawnystar snapped back. Blackstar rolled his amber eyes and disappeared. Tawnystar sighed in relief, "Finally"

"How am I special?", I asked. Tawnystar glanced up at the stars, "You and five others have been chosen for a dangerous journey"

"A journey? To where?"

"To Skyclan", Tawnystar said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "SkyClan isn't one of the clans"

"They used to be, back long ago when the clans lived in the old forest"

"Why am I going to SkyClan?", I asked. Tawnystar rolled her green eyes, "To bring them back to the other clans of course"

"What?", I asked in shock.

Tawnystar hissed in frustration and glanced up to the sky. The sun was slowly rising and the moon was quickly setting. "Look I don't have much time. You must meet the other five at the island in two moons"

"Wait…", I shouted desperately. But Tawnystar had already disappeared and I was starting to awaken into the world of the living…


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Marissa's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to the sound of rushing water. It was so loud it hurt my ears. I stood up shakily and yawned, blinking the tiredness from my eyes.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed two things; First that I was in the woods, The second that I had no idea how I had gotten here.

As I approached the rushing water of the river that split the marshy land in half, I jump back in surprise. My normal reflection was not reflected back at me.

I was a cat! My long brown hair had been replaced with sleek brown and white fur. And my brown eyes had been replaced with eyes blue as the river itself.

I stared mesmerizingly at the river. It seemed to be calling me, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested on what was on the other side of it.

I searched around quietly until I found a path of small stones leading across the river. Curiously I stepped on the first stone, it was wet, but it didn't seem like it was going to move or anything, so I leaped on to the next stone. I was about half way across the river now. I leaped for the next stone on the path, but it seemed I miscalculated the leap.

My claws scraped desperately against the rock. The current of the river tugged at my legs, dragging me off the rock. With a final tug, the river pulled me under the water.

Water filled my mouth, making it impossible to breath. I pushed upwards, trying to fight to the surface. I managed to resurface and spit the water out. I was finally able to breathe! A took a deep breath as I felt the water begin to tug at me again. I screamed, "Help! Help me!", before the water pulled me back into the cold dark water.

My head felt like it was going to explode. I began to panic as my vision blurred. I thrashed around desperately trying to shake the blurriness from my eyes. The thrashing only made it worse though. Now-instead of blurriness- my vision began to fade into black nothingness.

I could just barely hear a pair of muffled voices as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on the bank of a river. It looked somehow different from the one I was at earlier though. I stood to my paws shakily and looked around. Fog covered the ground in front of me, making it impossible to see anything in front of me.

Suddenly a voice called out over the fog, "What are you doing here?"

I swallowed my nervousness and replied, "I don't know how I got here. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You're in Starclan you mousebrain", the voice growled back. Another voice scolded the voice by saying, "Leopardstar! Don't you remember who she is?"

The other voice grumbled back something I couldn't understand. Out of the fog, a beautiful silver tabby cat emerged. She smiled at me brightly and said, "I am Silverstream. Are you alright?"

"I think so", I said quietly, "But I don't understand…I was drowning just moments ago"

Silverstream nodded, "That is true. But thankfully you were rescued. Right now though, you are asleep, when you awake you will find yourself in the Riverclan camp"

"Riverclan?", I asked in confusion. Silverstream nodded, "Riverclan is one of the four cat clans living around the lake".

"What would I be doing in a _cat_ clan?", I asked shocked. Silvertream rolled her blue eyes, "You are a cat aren't you?"

I looked down at my paws and said, "Yes but before that I was a…"

"It doesn't matter what you were before you came here. You are a cat now!", Silverstream snapped.

I nodded, "Fine". Silverstream gave me a small smile and said, "Now before you awaken I have an important message for you"

"What is it?", I asked. Silverstream looked at me seriously and said, "You and five others have been chosen to return the lost clan of Skyclan back to the other clans. You must meet with the four living around the lake in a moons time on the island"

As she started to disappear I asked, "What about the other cat?"

Silverstream replied, "She resides with Skyclan. She will make the journey back with you. But the journey to Skyclan must be made by the five living in the clans here"

"Wait!", I called after her. But it was too late, Silverstream was gone and sunlight was now pouring through my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find a pretty ginger and white tabby sitting over me. I coughed, still feeling the remains of my dip in the river in my throat.

The tabby smiled at me and said, "It's good to see you finally awake"

"How long have I been out?", I groaned. The tabby stopped smiling, "A few days"

"Where am I?", I asked, wondering if what Silverstream said was true.

"You're in Riverclan, the medicine cat den to be exact", the tabby said.

"So you're the Medicine Cat then?"

The tabby nodded, "My name is Petalbreeze". Petalbreeze motioned towards the pale blue-grey cat watching a cat in the nest next to her and said, "And this is my apprentice; Riversong"

Riversong greeted her with a smile and friendly yellow eyes, "What's your name?", she asked.

"Marissa", I said warily. Riversong frowned, "Then you're not from one of the other clans then?"

I shook my head. Riversong sighed and went back to her patient. I stretched my head up high enough to see the cat in the other nest, but all I could see was a white pelt.

I asked quietly, "Who's that?"

Petalbreeze looked up in surprise and said, "Oh…that's Icepaw; and apprentice. You'd still be in that river if it wasn't for him"

"Oh?", I said surprised, "I'll be sure to thank him before I leave"

"Leave?", Petalbreeze echoed. I nodded, "I'm sure you don't want me to stay…do you?"

Petalbreeze shrugged, "Dawnstar-that's our leader- said you could stay if you wanted, but…I guess it's up to you"

As I thought on whether to stay or not, Riversong added, "You'd be trained as an apprentice with Icepaw"

I nodded and realized that if I became an apprentice, I'd be able to thank Icepaw for saving me, "Well…if your leader says it's okay…then sure, I'll join!"

Petalbreeze smiled, "Do you think you're strong enough to stand?"

I nodded and shakily rose to my paws. Petalbreeze and Riversong stood on either side of me, to catch me if I were to fall. Petalbreeze purred, "We should go to Dawnstar and tell her you've chosen to stay"

The medicine cats guided me towards a bramble thicket. In many places, cats seemed to be going in and out of it. But near the place they were standing by, there was no one at all.

Petalbreeze stood by a small opening in the thicket and said, "Wait here"

Petalbreeze ducked inside, and I could hear her talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. After what felt like forever, Petalbreeze stuck her head out of the den and said, "You can come in now"

I ducked into the den and saw Petalbreeze sitting beside a regal looking light brown she-cat. The she-cat looked at me and said, "I am Dawnstar. Petalbreeze tells me you have made up your mind about staying?"

I nodded. Dawnstar's blue eyes bored into mine as I said quietly, "I would like to join your clan"

Dawnstar nodded and said, "I shall announce your arrival to the clan"

I followed Dawnstar and Petalbreeze outside the dens. Dawnstar glanced around the camp silently before leaping onto a small tree stump on the outer wall of camp.

She raised her head to the cloudy sky and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim, gather beside the tree stump for a clan meeting!"

Petalbreeze nudged me and motioned towards the tree stump. I hesitantly sat down in front of the large group of cats gathering themselves around the stump. I felt nervousness prickling at my pelt and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears.

"You all remember the young cat that Cloudheart and Icepaw saved", Dawnstar said loudly, "She has awoken and wishes to train as an apprentice of Riverclan!"

"And have you agreed to this?", an outraged voiced called from the crowd. I managed to pinpoint the source of the voice. It was a cream colored she-cat with angry blue eyes.

I looked up and saw that Dawnstar was frowning, "I have"

"But she isn't clan-born!", the she-cat explained. I could hear the annoyance in Dawnstar's voice as she said, "Applefall, Riverclan needs more warriors, and with only one apprentice in training, we are far from accomplishing our goal"

Applefall looked unsatisfied by Dawnstar's answer, but she said nothing. Dawnstar looked down at me and said, "Marissa, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fawnpaw"

"To make sure this apprentice is taught to be loyal to RiverClan alone, I will mentor her", Dawnstar said. As I touched noses with Dawnstar, her all seeing, cold blue gaze bore into mine, making me tempted to shrink away from her.

Dawnstar lashed her tail dismissively and the clan broke apart, shift back into their own little groups. Dawnstar looked at me and said, "I'm going to take you to see the territory"

Dawnstar looked around camp until finding someone who must have been behind me, because I didn't see what he looked like until her came up behind me.

It was a white tom with grey spots. He smiled and Dawnstar and said, "What do you need Dawnstar?"

"I am taking Fawnpaw on a tour of the territory…", Dawnstar explained, "And I would like you to accompany us"

"I'm sure there is no need for me to come with you", the tom insisted, "Plus who would watch the clan while we are both away?"

Dawnstar shrugged, "I'm sure Cloudheart would have no trouble watching the clan". Dawnstar's eyes darkened as she added, "It is not safe for any RiverClan cat to go out alone, not with Shadowclan as they are"

The tom nodded, "As you wish Dawnstar. I'll go tell Cloudheart now"

Dawnstar nodded. As they tom left, I stared after him in confusion. Dawnstar must have caught my glances because she said, "That is Pebblespots, my deputy"

"Deputy?", I asked confused. Dawnstar nodded, "When I die, Pebblespots will be the new leader"

"Oh…", I said nodding in understanding. Pebblespots came back and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Dawnstar nodded, she looked at me and said, "Are _you_ ready?"

I nodded in excitement and followed Dawnstar and Pebblespots as out of camp. As I leaped over the stream flowing on either side of camp, I noticed that the camp was almost like and island, and was surrounded with thorns on all sides.

I was surprised by how big RiverClan's territory was. I felt quite at home in the marshy wetlands. As we traveled I began to hear an eerily familiar sound. My eyes widened in fear as I asked, "What's that?"

"The river", Dawnstar said without even looking back at me, "We won't head that way today though". As we continued, the sound of the river began to grow softer, until it was finally gone all together.

As we walked Pebblespots nudged me and said, "Can you see that?"

I stretched my head up over the tall reeds and was just able to see a huge expansion of water in the distance. My eyes widened as I said in awe, "Whoa! What is that?"

"That's the lake", Pebblespots answered, "When you go to your first gathering or out on a lake patrol, you'll see it better"

"So…", I said nervously looking at Dawnstar, "Where are you taking me?"

Dawnstar frowned, "The ShadowClan border". My eyes widened, "But what if they ambush us?"

"The border consists of a seasonal Twolegplace", Dawnstar explained, "Now that Greenleaf is over and Leaf-fall has arrived, the Twolegplace is empty. We will hide there and see if we can find out what they are planning"

'Whoa', I though excitedly, 'My first mission! This is so exciting!' As we drew closer to the border, and could see the Twolegplace looming in the distance, but as we came even closer, I realized this was no Twolegplace. This was a campsite!

I obviously couldn't say the human word aloud, so I kept my realization to myself. As we walked cautiously through the Twolegplace, I watched Dawnstar and Pebblespots sniffing around for any fresh ShadowClan scent. Experimentally, I did the same, I could smell a really nasty scent; but I couldn't tell if it was ShadowClan or if it was fresh.

It must have been though because suddenly Dawnstar dropped low to ground and hissed, "Be very quiet!"

As I ducked down and hid under one of the bushes outlining the Twolegplace, a patrol emerged. It wasn't much of a patrol from what I could see though. It only consisted of a grey she-cat, a brown tabby she-cat, and two apprentices. I felt a sense familiarity as I examined the green eyes of the small black apprentice and the golden pelt of the other apprentice.

I saw Pebblespots narrow his eyes in confusion next to me, but he didn't say anything. I turned to him and whispered, "Are all patrols that small?"

Pebblespots shook his head, "That's no patrol". I narrowed my eyes, "Then why are we hiding?"

Pebblespots shrugged, "We don't want to provoke a fight. Plus the grey cat is Ripplestar, ShadowClan's leader. We wouldn't want to get in a fight with _her_"

"I'm sure Dawnstar could beat her!", I whispered, "And I'm sure you could take on the other cat!"

Dawnstar gave me a small smile for my praise and whispered, "Thank you for your confidence Fawnpaw. The other cat is Softfoot, I'm also quite sure Pebblespots could take her"

I frowned, "The why don't we attack them?" Dawnstar rolled her eyes, "Because you have only just joined us today, which means you have no battle skills"

"But those apprentices look no bigger than me!", I protested, "The black one looks smaller!"

"True they may be your size or smaller, but they could be seasoned apprentices with much more battle skill than you", Dawnstar pointed out, "We will not show ourselves!"

I looked down at my paws in embarrassment and quietly muttered, "Yes Dawnstar"

The ShadowClan cats sniffed around the border for a while before finally turning around and heading back into their swampy and dark territory. After Dawnstar was sure the ShadowClan cats were gone, we all slowly slipped out of the bushes and head back to camp.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when we returned back to camp. I made sure to use the stepping stones to get across the stream, while Dawnstar and Pebblespots swam. I had no problem with getting wet, but I didn't know how to swim as a cat yet and I was not ready to almost drown again.

Dawnstar and Pebblespots broke away from me and made their way over to where Cloudheart and a grey tom where sitting and eating a large fish. I felt awkward now that I was all alone, I was new here, and I didn't know anyone, so I had no one to talk to. I could go visit Petalbreeze and Riversong, but what if they were busy? Or what if they just didn't want an apprentice to get in their way?

My stomach rumbled loudly and my eyes quickly darted back to the large fish Dawnstar and Pebblespots were now sharing with Cloudheart and the grey tom. 'Where had they gotten that from?' I wondered.

As I was scanning the camp for fresh-kill, someone came up behind me and asked, "So you decided to stay, huh?"

I turned and saw the white tom that was in the medicine cat den early. I thought I remembered someone calling him Icepaw. I nodded to the tom and said, "Yes I did"

"Cool", the tom said grinning, "What name did Dawnstar give you?" I smiled and said proudly, "Fawnpaw"

The tom smiled, "That's a pretty name. I'm Icepaw". I felt my pelt grow warm and his praise and muttered, "Thanks", my stomach rumbled with hunger again and I felt my pelt warm up once again, this time in embarrassment.

Icepaw laughed and said, "Are you hungry?" I nodded. Icepaw grinned and said, "Do you want to come eat with me and my friend? I'm sure we can spare you some fish"

I nodded eagerly and followed Icepaw over to a secluded spot of camp where two other cats where sitting. Icepaw motioned for me to sit down next to him, I did and as I did Icepaw announced, "This Fawnpaw"

A pretty dark ginger she-cat smiled at me and purred, "Welcome to RiverClan Fawnpaw, I'm Otterfall"

"She's a queen and my friend Gingerkit's mother", Icepaw explained. He looked around and said in confusion, "Hey, where is Gingerkit?"

I screeched suddenly as fangs dug into my tail, I whipped my head around angrily and found brown and ginger tom digging into my tail with his teeth. The tom back off as Icepaw gave him and angrily glare.

He sheepishly walked over to Otterfall and said quietly, "Hello mother". Otterfall shook her head in disappointment and said, "Gingerkit, what was that for?"

Gingerkit shrugged, "I was working on my stalking technique, and I think I'm getting better!" Otterfall scowled, "You'll be an apprentice in _one_ moon Gingerkit, you should know how to behave properly by now!"

"It's fine, really", I promised Otterfall. Otterfall glared at her son and said, "You're lucky Fawnpaw wasn't upset, or you'd be cleaning the elders' den until you're an apprentice", Otterfall rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you'd need to stalk either. We fish more than we ever hunt in the forest"

Gingerkit frowned angrily but he didn't challenge his mother. Gingerkit's blue eyes gleamed happily as he asked, "Is that salmon?"

Icepaw nodded smiling, "Cloudheart caught it this morning in the river!" Gingerkit was about to bite into the bright colored fish when Icepaw tugged it away from him and pulled it in front of me and asked, "Have you ever had fish?"

I shook my head and Gingerkit grinned, "It's great, it's a good thing the other clans don't think so though, I'd hate to share it with them"

Icepaw pushed the fish closer to me and said, "Go ahead, try it". I nodded and quickly to a bite out of the salmon. It was good, but not near as good as cooked fish was, but obviously, the clans wouldn't have anything cooked. But that salmon sure was a good substitute.

As the four of us continued to eat the salmon, Icepaw cleared his throat and asked me, "Has your mentor taught you to swim yet?" I shook my head.

"Well you better learn soon", Gingerkit laughed, "You don't want Icepaw to have to save you again!"

"Petalbreeze told me it was you that saved me", I said agreeing to Gingerkit's claim. Icepaw looked at his paws and said, "Um…yeah". He suddenly looked up and puffed out his chest pride fully, "I mean, Yeah…Yeah I did". I purred and said smiling, "Well I'm glad you did. StarClan must be watching over me"

Otterfall smiled at us and said semi-sternly, "You two should get some sleep, I'm sure your mentors have big plans for you tomorrow"

"You never did me who your mentor is anyway", Icepaw said, "Who is it?" I shuffled my paws self-consciously and muttered, "Um…Dawnstar"

"Wow!", Icepaw said impressed, "The clan leader is mentor!". I nodded sheepishly. Gingerkit said excitedly, "I'm sure Dawnstar will teach you all the best battle moves, not just the plain ones that Icepaw's learns. Will you teach me what you learn?"

"You'll do no such thing!", Otterfall said raping her dark ginger tail around Gingerkit, "You're not an apprentice for another moon, and I expect to keep you out of harm's way until then"

Gingerkit scowled and pushed away his mother tail and moaned, "Fine…", he suddenly perked up, "But at least teach me how swim!"

I looked at Otterfall for permission, and when she slowly nodded I smiled and said, "Sure Gingerkit, I'll teach you to swim". Gingerkit smiled brightly and shouted, "Yes!"

I laughed as the young kit chanted, "I'm gonna swim! I'm gonna swim!", as he and his mother slipped back inside the nursery. I saw Icepaw trying to hold back laughter as well.

He flicked his tail at me and yawned, "I'll show you where the den is". He took me away from the bramble thicket and towards a small willow tree. Under the tree's roots, laid a small gave that the apprentices called home.

It looked strangely empty with the lack of apprentices in the clan. I sat down in the nest next to Icepaw's and said, "Do you mind if I sleep by you?"

Icepaw shook his head, "Not at all". I curled up in my nest in exhaustion. I laid my head on my paws and asked, "Do you think it will feel more crowded once Gingerkit becomes an apprentice?"

Icepaw shrugged, "Maybe, but we've still got a moon before that'll happen". My heart sunk as Silverstream's words wrung in my ears, I'd have to meet with the other chosen four in a moon. Would I not get to see Gingerkit become an apprentice?

A low growling noise alerted me that Icepaw had fallen asleep, and I aimed to do the same. I closed my blue eyes, letting exhaustion overcome the sense of excitement I had felt today. I was now a RiverClan apprentice, not a human girl. I was haooy I wasn't!

* * *

**For some reason this took me forever to write, but oh well, here it is. Check out my other stories; Leopardstar's Destiny, Warriors: The New Clan, and its sequel- Warriors: The Life of Snow.**

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be in our WindClan cats P.O.V.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Alexa's P.O.V.)**

I could hear the quiet lapping of waves on a beach as I slowly awoke. I opened my eyes and found I was not at my house. I was outside! To the left and right, there were hills going up and down the landscape. And in front of me lay a huge lake, glittering like diamonds in the sunlight.

I stood up uneasily and made my way down the beach, which was only a few feet away from where I had been lying previously. I felt an uncomfortable wetness drench my feet as the small waves of the lake washed over them. I looked down to shake them off, and found something incredible.

My feet were paws! The small brown paws of a cat. I gazed into the lake and found it was not just my feet that had changed appearance, but my whole body! I was now, a small brown tabby, but with the same pale blue eyes I had had as a human.

I backed away from the water quickly, and I bumped into something behind me. I turned around quickly and saw to small cats behind me, each lowered to the ground and prepared to attack.

I back away slowly and said quietly, "Please…don't hurt me!" I know that probably wasn't the bravest thing to say, but these cats looked like they meant business. I to be honest…I was a little terrified.

One of the cats; a white cat with light brown speckles, lowered his hackles and said angrily, "You're trespassing on WindClan territory! Get out!"

"Yeah", the other cat, a light brown tabby agreed, "Or we'll shred you to mousedust!"

"Look…", I said, trying to mask the shaking in my voice, "I don't know where I am or how I got here". The tabby rolled her blue eyes and hissed, "Not our problem, now get out!"

I backed up, feeling the lakes waves lapping once again uncomfortably against my paws. The speckled cat, which I somehow knew was a tom whispered to the tabby, "We should take her to Hickorystar, I'm sure he'll be proud of us for catching an intruder"

"But…", the tabby started. The tom cut in, "This cat obviously can't defend herself, so she's obviously not going to attack us"

The tabby nodded and whispered, "Fine". She unsheathed her claws and growled at me, "You're coming with us!"

I hesitantly nodded and asked as the two cats that now guarded me on each side, "Where are you taking me?" The she-cat frowned but said nothing. The tom looked at me strangely and said, "We're taking you back to our camp. Our leader will decided what to do with you there"

I felt fear sweep over me as we continued to walked through the windblown moorlands. Suddenly the two cats began to slow down. The tom hissed, "Slow down, we are near our camp now. They will attack you if they don't see us with you"

"They…?", I asked in confusion. The tom nodded but said nothing. As we climbed the next hill, I could see a large dip in the ground that was filled with other cats.

As we neared the dip, two cats, both much bigger than the two currently with me frowned in confusion. "What is this?", a golden she-cat asked, her orange eyes filled with curiosity and caution.

"We have captured a prisoner, Meadowflower", the she-cat said bowing her head in respect. The other cat with Meadowlfower, a light brown and light grey cat barred his fangs and hissed, "She smells like the horseplace!"

"Maybe that's where she is from", Meadowflower suggested, she turned to me suddenly and asked, "Is that where you are from?"

I shook my head and asked, "What's the horseplace?" Meadowflower gave me a weird look and said quickly, "Come with me"

As I followed her, the voice of the young she-cat called out from behind us, "Wait! We should come too; Hickorystar should know that _we_ found her"

Meadowflower rolled her eyes and nodded. She guided me towards the middle of the small mass of cats, where two cats where chatting below a large rock in the center of the camp. Meadowflower cleared her throat to alert the cats we were here and said, "Hickorystar, Moorpaw and Gladepaw found a cat on our territory"

The dusty brown tom looked me over in suspicion, "Is this her?" Meadowflower nodded. Hickorystar glanced at the two young cats and said, "Good job bringing her to me", the tom glanced at Meadowflower and said, "You must be very proud of your apprentice"

Meadowflower nodded and purred and the tabby she-cat, "I am. Moorpaw did well to bring the trespasser to me". Moorpaw gave a weak smile and nodded to the tom-who must have be Gladepaw- and said, "Gladepaw helped, he's the one who suggested we bring her to you"

The she-cat next the dusty brown tom; a beautiful grey tabby, smiled and said, "I'll be sure to tell Owlclaw of your success, Gladepaw". I almost laughed as I saw Gladepaw puff out his chest with pride.

The dusty brown tom looked me over again and said, "I am Hickorystar and this is my deputy Runningbrook", he said motioning to the grey tabby. I bowed my head in respect and said, "It is an honor to meet you"

"What is your name?", Runningbrook inquired. I looked at she-cat hesitantly and said slowly, "Alexa…but you can call me Lexi"

I saw Hickorystar's eyes flash with something I could explain. Runningbrook glanced at him and muttered something in his ear. I could hear much of it but I heard the words 'dream' and 'two names'. Hickorystar looked at me again and asked, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

I shook my head, fully realizing that I had nowhere to live now. Hickorystar looked at me with sympathy and asked, "How would you like to stay here, and train with the other apprentices?"

I shrugged in agreement, not giving it much thought. Because hey, I had nowhere else to go. Hickorystar smiled and said, "The let us start the naming ceremony now"

Hickorystar leaped up onto the large rock, and when the unfamiliar cats saw this, they began to gathering around their leader. I saw many of the cats look at me with cold untrusting eyes. But I tried not to let their stares bother me as Hickorystar explained how I had been found by Moorpaw and Gladepaw.

"If she is to stay with us", Hickorystar said, "She will need a clan name". He looked me over for a moment before continuing, "Her new name will be Bramblepaw. I want Runningbrook to mentor her"

The friendly grey tabby with green eyes came up to me and touched noses with me. I returned the gesture in surprise and followed Runningbrook as she motioned for me to follow her. She took me away from the other cats and said, "I will take you to see the territory some other time. But for now, I'm going to show you the camp and teach you as much as I can about clan life"

I nodded and said, "Okay…let's get started then!" Runningbrook smiled back to the boulder Hickorystar had been sitting on just moments ago and said, "This is the Tallrock, Hickorystar will always announce clan meetings here"

Next she took me to a large rock on the outskirts of camp. Runningbrook slipped through a crack in the rock and I quickly followed her. Inside the den there were two cats working busily. Both cats looked up as we entered and bowed their heads in respect for Runningbrook. The younger one, an orange and brown tom smiled at me and said, "Welcome to WindClan Bramblepaw"

I smiled back and purred, "Thanks um…." The tom laughed, "My name is Firetail, and I'm a medicine cat apprentice". Runningbrook touched noses with the other cat, a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and purred, "Sister"

The grey tabby purred back and said to Runningbrook, "So this is your new apprentice?" Runningbrook nodded and beckoned to me and said, "Bramblepaw, this is my sister Mintflower"

Mintflower grinned and said, "I'm also the medicine cat". Runningbrook gave Firetail a friendly smile and said, "Well, we should go. I have plenty of other places to show Bramblepaw"

Mintflower nodded. Runningbrook ushered me out of the den and nodded to a gorse bush directly next to the medicine cat den and said, "This is the nursery. We only have queen in there now, with Leafbare approaching. But when newleaf comes, this place will be crawling with kits"

As we turned to leave, a voice squeaked from behind us, "Have you come to play with us?" I turned and saw two kits staring at me with wide eyes. The first kit, a brown tom with green eyes said excitedly, "My name is Rabbitkit. What's yours?"

Rabbitkit's sister, a dark ginger she-cat with the same green eyes as her brother; leaped on top of him and squealed, "I'm Redkit!"

I laughed and said smiling, "I'm Bramblepaw". Runningbrook chuckled and said, "Sorry kits, we can't play now"

"Aw!", the kits said in unison. Runningbrook rolled her eyes and ushered me away from the kits. She guided me over to an old badger set and said, "The last place you need to know is the elders' den. It will be one of your apprentice duties to take care of them"

I groaned and complained, "But I don't want to be stuck taking care of old cats all day!" Runningbrook frowned and said, "To bad, every cat as to do it, and you'll be no different!"

I frowned, but I held my tongue as Runningbrook said, "It's getting late. You should get something to eat, and get a good night's rest. Training starts early tomorrow"

I smiled and said in excitement, "Great, I can't wait!" Runningbrook smiled and made her way over to where Hickorystar and Mintflower were eating. I glanced around until I found the pile of food placed near the Tallrock.

I grimaced as I saw the food mainly consisted of rabbits and birds. But reluctantly I grabbed a small rabbit and began searching for somewhere to eat. I look around nervously, until I saw Gladepaw and Moorpaw eating by each other.

I quietly came up to them and asked, "Can I eat with you?" Gladepaw nodded at me and smiled, "Sure", he said, moving to make room for me.

As Gladepaw and Moorpaw began to eat, I glanced down at the rabbit in uncertainty. But as my belly gave a hungry grumble, I quickly gave in and took a large bite of my rabbit. Gladepaw glanced at me and laughed. I glared at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing", he said through his laughs. Moorpaw rolled her eyes, pointed a tabby paw at my noses and grumbled, "You've got some rabbit fur on your nose"

I gasped and shook my head to get rid of the fur. I sighed in relief when I saw it float down to my paws. Gladepaw laughed and began blowing at the fur, causing it to move.

As he gave it one last gust of air, it blew into the face of a ginger tom, causing him to sneeze. He glared at Gladepaw and barred his unusually long fangs and said, "Watch it apprentice!"

Gladepaw ducked down, "Sorry Weaseltooth!" Moorpaw and I burst into laughter as Gladepaw gave Weaseltooth a few nervous glances.

As our laughter died down, I caught Moorpaw looking at me strangely. I looked at her in confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

Moorpaw looked at her paws, "I-I…I wanted to apologies, for the way I treated you when we first met". I rolled my eyes and laughed, "That's all? I thought I had more fur on my face!"

Moorpaw's blue eyes widened, "R-Really? You're not mad?" I shook my head, and a small smile began to take form on Moorpaw's face.

"So…you think that we could be friends?" Moorpaw asked nervously. I rolled my eyes, "I think we _are_ friends!"

Moorpaw purred in delight and Gladepaw just rolled his eyes and yawned, "I'm going to bed", he said slowly getting to his paws.

I cocked my head in confusion, "Where do the apprentices sleep? Runningbrook never told me"

Moorpaw gestured to the ground with her paw, "We sleep out here with the warriors". I looked at them in shock, "But there is nothing to sleep on!"

"Follow me", Moorpaw ordered. I quickly rose to my paws and followed her to behind the medicine cat den, where piles of moss were piled up in neat stacks. Moorpaw grabbed some and mumbled through mouthfuls of moss, "We'll make your nest of this. Grab some!"

I grabbed some of the sponge green plant and headed over to where Moorpaw was making her nest. I spread the moss in a nest like Moorpaw was doing and laid down as the moon began to rise.

Gladepaw laid down in the nest next to mine and-as he closed his eyes-wrapped his tail around his legs. Moorpaw glanced at me with sleepy eyes and muttered, "Go to sleep!"

My new friend set her head in her paws and closed her eyes, and within moments she was asleep. I on the other paw, felt nervous to be sleeping among cats I barely knew. But eventually, my exhaustion forced me into a deep sleep as well

* * *

I awoke in a moorland, one quite similar to the one I was currently sleeping in. I knew I was dream, but I didn't know why. I turned around, sensing another presence in this unknown place.

And I was right! Sitting behind me, was a black and white tom. He stood up, showing off a long tail and said, "Hello young one, I have been expecting you"

"M-Me…?" I asked stuttering, "Why?" The tom smiled, "Because you have been chosen"

"For what?", I demanded. The tom purred, "A special mission, one that involves all the clans"

"Okay…", I said, now interested, "I'm listening". The tom continued, "You have been chosen along with five others to return a clan called SkyClan, to the clans living beside the lake"

"But I've only just arrived here!", I protested. The tom nodded sadly, "That is true. If you would've gotten here sooner, you would have had at least _some_ training"

"Wait", I said in confusion, "When do I have to leave?"

The tom looked down at his paws, "In a half-moons time. The other four with meet you at the island". I frowned, "I thought there were_ five_ others?"

The tom nodded, "The fifth is with SkyClan, she will make the journey back with you. The way there is up to the five living here alone"

"But I don't know how to hunt or fight!", I said panicking, "What am I going to do?"

The tom rested his long tail on my spine and said comfortingly, "Hickorystar was told days before your arrival, that you would come to make a difficult and dangerous journey. I'm sure he'll make you mentor teach you everything"

"Everything?"

The tom purred in amusement, "Well, just the basics at least, but I'm sure you will learn much on your journey"

I yawned and nodded saying, "That sounds good". The tom smiled and said, "I will go now, you need your rest. Your journey begins tomorrow, and it ends the day you bring SkyClan to the clans. The path will be rugged and dangerous, but with hope and friendship, you will survive"

"Wait!", I called back as the tom turned away from me and began to run away, "What is your name?"

The tom didn't even turn around, he just continued on running, but-almost as if being said by an echo- I heard someone say, "My name is Tallstar…"


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Tiffanie's P.O.V.)**

I had awoken to the harsh sunlight beaming down on my face. As I opened my eyes, I felt a thirst build up inside me. I looked around and luckily, saw a huge lake in front on me. I quickly went to drink the water, but jumped back in surprise at what I saw. My reflection was not my own!

I was a cat! As I looked at my appearance, I saw that I was a white cat with ginger paws. I still had my familiar blue eyes, which I was relieved to see. But still…why was I a cat? And where was I?

I decided that it would be best to explore my surroundings. So, I set off deeper into the forest. I marveled at the beauty this forest had to offer. I had always loved nature, but the way the sun looked dappled through the leaves was just…amazing!

I had been following an old road when I first saw it. It was an abandoned house up the road a bit. I walked faster excitedly, where there was a house, there were people. And people would be able to change me back…I'm sure.

As I neared the house, I sensed the presence of another cat nearby. I glanced around nervously, backing into a large leafed plant to hide myself.

I sighed when I saw who it was. It was just a small grey cat with brown flecks. She was sniffing around in the dirt outside the house. Was she the people's pet?

I quickly ditched that thought when she revealed a set of gleaming white fangs and quickly snapped something on the ground with her jaws. I'd never seen a pet do that!

I hadn't been paying attention it seemed, because my new nervousness had caused me to shake fearfully. Now my shaking was shaking the bush. The she-cat perked up her ears in alarm and slowly turned her head around. When she didn't see anyone though, she turned back around.

I was back slowly out of the bush, trying to make a getaway, when the she-cat said, "You don't need to be afraid of me"

My jaw backed in surprise, she hadn't even turned around to see me. The she-cat grabbed whatever she had been gathering and slowly turned around saying, "I'm just gathering some herbs"

As the cat took in my appearance, she dropped the herbs in surprise and said, "It can't be…"

I cocked my head in surprise and asked, "What?" The she-cat circled me excitedly and said, "StarClan said you were coming, but I never imagined you be coming so soon. But that means…oh no!"

I eyed the cat in confusion, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about". The she-cat purred, "StarClan told me you were coming, and that you would have an amazing destiny. You must come with me to my camp"

"What makes you think this cat you're looking for is me anyway?" I asked in disbelief. The she-cat looked at me knowingly, "They said the cat would have fur as white as snow, and paws as red as flame, with eyes as blue as the glittering lake. And if you haven't noticed that just about sums up your appearance"

"So what?" I protested, "That doesn't mean anything!"

The she-cat shook her head, "You must come to my camp with me. You must become my apprentice!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I snapped. The she-cat frowned and insisted, "StarClan told me you must become my apprentice!"

"I'm not coming to your camp", I growled, "And that's that!"

The she-cat looked at me pleadingly, "Please! My clan needs you! All the clans need you!"

My heart seemed to melt at the cat's pleads, she seemed so desperate. I sighed in defeat and lowered my head saying, "Fine…I'll come with you"

The she-cat smiled brightly, "Great! Now carry my herbs back to camp". I stared at the shock and said angrily, "No way! There your herbs, you carry them!"

"They are the clan's herbs!" the she-cat shouted back, "And since you're going to be my apprentice, you'll need to follow my orders"

I glared at her coldly and grumbled as I picked up the bitter-tasting herbs in my mouth. As we walked to this 'Camp', the cat-who introduced herself as Quailfeather- said, "You know, I don't like this any more than you do"

I rolled my eyes, but I stayed quiet. Quailfeather looked at me seriously, "I'm serious. Your arrival means that…when we get to camp…my mentor will be dead"

I looked at her, suddenly sympathetic, and said, "I'm sorry. That will be a lot to handle". The Quailfeather nodded sadly and said, "Yes it will"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground in front of her paws in determination and said, "But it is my duty as a medicine cat not to let my own grief get in the way of my duties"

Trying to change the subject I asked, "So what are these herbs for any way?"

Quailfeather seemed to perk up a bit as she said, "This is Catmint. We'll use it to treat Whitecough and Greencough"

I looked at her in worry, "So there is sickness in your clan right now?" Quailfeather shook her head and I sighed in relief. She laughed lightly and said, "No…not yet. But Leafbare will be here in a moon. And Leafbare always brings sickness"

"Oh…" I said quietly, unsure of what to say. Quailfeather sighed and glanced around. Quailfeather flicked her grey and brown tail towards a bunch of thorns and said, "This is the entrance to camp. I'll get my leader and introduce you to him, don't speak to anyone will I'm gone"

I nodded and followed Quailfeather through a large gap in the thorns. I was a taken back by all the new smells flooding through my nose. I wrinkled my face in disgust as a horrid smell filled my nose. I looked up and Quailfeather and asked curiously, "What's that smell?"

Quailfeather looked at me in confusion, "I don't smell anything other than the smell of the clan…that must be what you smell"

I shivered, as if a cold breeze had just rushed past me and said quietly, looking at my paws, "Oh…"

Light blinded my eyes momentarily as I exited the thorn tunnel. I was surprised to find myself in a stone hollow, with cats of all colors and sizes working busily around the camp. Quailfeather flicked with her tail and guided me over to large rock on the far side of camp.

She nodded to a cave in the rock and said, "This my leader's den, I'm going tell him you're here, and then I'll come and get you"

I nodded nervously as Quailfeather pushed past the tendrils hiding the entrance to the den. I laid down quietly outside the den and glanced around the camp, trying to the ignore the nervous stares I was receiving.

As I glanced around, my gaze froze on another den in the rocks. As I stared at it, a young cat slipped out of the den. He was about my age…I think, but he was still bigger than me. He was a grey tabby with green eyes. He caught me staring, but instead of saying anything, he just stared back at me.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Quailfeather came out of the den, and my gaze broke from the young tom's. Quailfeather looked at me hopefully and said, "Our leader will see you now"

I nodded and followed Quailfeather into the den. I looked back towards the other den for a moment, and saw the grey tabby turn around and head back into the den, revealing he had a short lynx tail.

I quickly turned my attention back to the den I was currently in. Sitting beside Quailfeather was a large brown tabby with blue eyes. He looked me over and said, "Quailfeather told me you want to become an apprentice"

I nodded and said quietly, "Quailfeather said I would be her apprentice"

The tom glanced at Quailfeather in confusion and said, "But Duskflower isn't…"

Suddenly that horrible smell from earlier returned. I closed my eyes, trying to lock the smell. A loud noise sounded from outside, followed the startled screeches of the cats outside the den. The tom looked up suddenly and said, "Excuse me please. I need to see what's going on"

The tom pushed past me and left the den. Quailfeather followed him and said, "Come with me please". I quickly followed both of the cats out of the den and into the main clearing of the camp.

Cats were grouped around the side of the hollow, something seemed to be lying on the ground there. I followed behind Quailfeather as she pushed into the crowd with the leader. I audibly gasped when the crowd dissipated and I found myself standing next to the body of cat!

The cat seemed to be female, she seemed quite pretty. She had dark ginger fur, but her fur couldn't hide the gruesome looking bone jutting out from the cat neck. I cringed as I saw her eyes, they were a pretty yellow color, but they were widened in surprise and pain and seemed virtually lifeless.

Quailfeather's fur bristled in horror as she whispered breathlessly and sadly, "Duskflower…"

I looked at her in horror and asked, "Was that your mentor?" Quailfeather nodded sadly and turned toward the tom. She frowned at him and told said, "I told you Brackenstar. It is a sign; this young cat must become my apprentice"

Brackenstar nodded and muttered, "Yes…it must be a sign". Suddenly, Brackenstar broke away from the crowd and made his way over to a wide rocky ledge over hanging part of the camp. With a powerful leap, he thrust himself onto the ledge. When the other cats saw Brackenstar, they began to gather under the ledge.

Quailfeather nudged me and quickly got up and followed her over to the front of the gathered cats. When Brackenstar saw us sit down, he cleared his throat and said, "I am here to tell you that Duskflower is dead! She was a loyal friend and medicine cat to this clan for many moons. Quailfeather shall now be our medicine cat!"

The clan shouted Quailfeather's name proudly. Brackenstar continued saying, "But that is not all. Quailfeather found a young cat in the territory today that she thinks will make an excellent medicine cat apprentice. We both believe that Duskflower's death was a sign that this cat should become Quailfeather's apprentice"

Brackenstar looked down at me and asked, "What is your name?"

I nervously took a step forward and said shakily, "Tiffanie…m-my name is Tiffanie". Brackenstar nodded, "Very well. Tiffanie, do you accept the post of Apprentice to Quailfeather?"

I glanced around nervously and took a deep breath, "I do". Brackenstar nodded and Quailfeather stepped forward and turned to look at me. She gave me a small, but encouraging smile and said, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats"

Brackenstar spoke again saying, "I give you the name Daisypaw. May the good wishes of ThunderClan go with you always"

Quailfeather extended herself towards me, so her nose was just a mouse-whisker's length away. I slowly touched my nose with hers, and the clan erupted in cheers and began to call out my new name.

As the clan broke apart, Quailfeather guided me towards a cave in the stone hollow and said, "This is the medicine cat den, this is where you'll be staying from now on. I'm going to sit vigil for Duskflower, but you should get some rest. Tomorrow I'll begin teach the medicine cat code, as well as the warrior code. And we might tour the territory tomorrow, so you should definitely get some rest"

I gave a small laugh and nodded, "Okay Quailfeather. Whatever you say" I ducked into the den and quickly laid down in one of the pre-made nests. I closed my eyes and gave a contempt smiled and sleep began to ebb at my mind.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying beside a pool of water. As I stared into it, I saw the reflections of many cats staring back and me. I gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards, bumping into something behind me.

I turned around to see that the something I had bumped into was actually another cat. He was a big ginger tom with green eyes, he gave me a small smile and said, "Hello little one, my name is Firestar"

"W-Where am I?"

The tom purred as if my question was funny, "You are in StarClan of course!"

"This is StarClan?" I asked excitedly, "Does this means StarClan accepts me as a medicine cat apprentice?"

Firestar nodded, "It does. But you've been brought to StarClan for a different reason"

"Really? What reason?" I asked. Firestar smiled and looked up the sky, which was glittering with stars and said, "You've been chosen to go on a journey. A journey to retrieve something that has been lost for generations"

"What is it that I'm retrieving exactly?" I asked suspiciously. Firestar glanced her uneasily and said, "I can't tell you that. But I promise all your questions will be answered when you go to the Moonpool in a quarter moon"

"But enough of this 'journey' mess", Firestar said suddenly, "You need your sleep, so I will leave you now, but don't forgot what I have told you. You must learn everything you can within a short amount of time. It will be very difficult, but know that StarClan will always light your path, even when your loyalty is tested. We trust you"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Jenna's P.O.V)**

I open my eyes lazily to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees. I stood up and tried to take a shaky step forward, but my legs failed me.

I landed in a fresh puddle and glanced at my reflection by habit. I was surprised to see a cat staring back at me. It was a dark brown tabby with black paws and yellow eyes. It seemed to be frowning, which pretty much summed up my expression perfectly.

There was just no way this cat was me, that was what I wanted to believe. I lifted my foot up and glanced at the puddle. I wasn't surprised when the paw of the cat staring back and me lift up as I raised my foot.

I managed to get to my paws and began walking. I didn't know where I was going though, seeing that I had no idea where I was. I didn't even really have a home to go back to anymore.

I walked through the forest quietly, not wanting to alert any animals living there. When the trees cleared away, I found myself nearly falling off a cliff!

Below me lay a large stone gorge. A large churning river lay at the bottom of the gorge, flowing seemingly far past the gorge. But the most surprising thing about it…was that it was filled with cats!

They were everywhere! I could see the larger cats entering and exiting the gorge, carrying various different things with them as they came and went. While the smaller cats rolled around playfully on the dusty stone ground.

"Look an intruder!" a voice called from down in the gorge. Suddenly, the cats began to swarm below the area of the cliff I was sitting on, staring up at me with unblinking eyes.

Then, a large brown tabby tom leaped off the ground and onto the rock below me. It was amazing! I'd never seen a cat jump so high! The tom leaped again, this time with less power, and scrambled up next to me. The tom's eyes softened as he examined me. He turned to the cats below and said, "It is only a kit, we've have no reason to worry!"

The tom turned to me and asked me, "What is your name little one?"

I puffed out my chest and said, "Jenna. And what's yours?"

The tom chuckled and replied, "My name is Chestnutstar, I am leader of SkyClan"

"SkyClan…?" I asked curiously, "Is that what all these cats are called?"

Chestnutstar nodded and was about to speak when the voice of a she-cat spoke up saying, "Bring her down here Chestnutstar, she can be our prisoner!"

Chestnutstar swept his gaze over his clan and glanced back at me before announcing, "This kit shall be our prisoner until I say otherwise. Her parent may be rogues living in our territory, and we cannot allow them to stay. When the rogues come looking for their kit, we will promise to give them the kit, but _only_ if the leave our territory and never return!"

As the clan below celebrated. I tried to tell Chestnutstar that I didn't have any parents, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, he managed to quiet the clan and announced, "The kit said her name is Jenna. But while she is our prisoner, she shall be known as Briarkit!"

I noticed some of the clan seemed uneasy about this, but I was actually kind of happy. My new name was so pretty, and Jenna is _such_ a common name. But Briarkit…was unique!

Chestnutstar nudged me closer towards the edge of the cliff and asked, "Do you think you need me to carry you down, or can you do it yourself?"

I huffed angrily and stated, "I can do it by myself"

Chestnutstar nodded and leaped down onto the rock below us. I slowly followed him, and I was surprised by how well I managed the jump. Chestnutstar then crouched down and sprung off the rock, landing in the crowd of cats below.

I tried my best to copy his position, but instead of landing in the crowd, my little legs only took me as far as the rock below the one I was currently on. Not expecting this, I slipped of the rock and plummeted towards the next one. My claws unsheathed instinctively and scrapped against the rock, painfully trying to lessen the impact of my fall.

But it didn't stop me from eventually fall on my face. As cats began to surround me, I quickly got to my paws and tried to brush it off as if the fall hadn't affected me. But truly, every hair on my pelt ached.

A pale ginger tabby came up to me and asked sincerely, "Are you alright?"

I was a taken back by this cat's kindness, seeing that I was a prisoner in her clan. I nodded and shrugged saying, "I'm fine, it was no big deal"

The tabby looked at me, obviously unconvinced. But all she said was, "Okay. My name is Heatherstripe, the Medicine Cat. So if you start to feel your fall later, come see me"

As I nodded, a black, white, and grey she-cat pushed her way up next to Heatherstripe and asked angrily, "Really? You're treating it kindly? You do know this is our prisoner, don't you?"

Heatherstripe nodded, "Prisoner or not, it is only a kit Nightpetal. And the warrior code says that we must never neglect a kit in need"

Nightpetal frowned and lashed her tail, "Fine", she snapped, "If it's hurt, you can heal it. But I better not find you giving it _any_ special treatment"

Heatherstripe nodded. Nightpetal glared down at me and turned to some of the other cats around her and ordered, "Goosewing, Cedarclaw! Escort our prisoner to one of the empty dens"

Suddenly two toms, one brown and black and the other a large brown tabby, pushed me forward roughly, causing me to trip.

"That won't be necessary", Chestnutstar said calmly, "I want her to stay in the nursery"

"But…" Nightpetal stammered, "She can't be guarded as well if she…"  
"I'm sure the queens are plenty cable of guarding this kit on their own", Chestnutstar said surly. Nightpetal nodded and silently dismissed the two toms.

A slender brown tabby she-cat came up to me and purred, "Hello, my name is Duckwing. I'll show you to the nursery"

I nodded and followed her up a steep path. Caves where carved into the side of the gorge on either side of the path. Two caves from the top, Duckwing stopped and said, "This is the nursery. It'll be a little crowded her, but I hope you'll make some friends with the other kits while you're here"

I nodded and quietly followed her into the nursery. Duckwing guided over to a large nest containing her scent and two other unfamiliar scents and said, "This is my nest, you can sleep with me and my kits if you'd like"

I nodded and said, "Thank you so much, I accept your offer"

Duckwing smiled and purred, "Why don't you rest, you've had an eventful day. I'll have one of the other queens guard you"

I nodded and slumped into Duckwing's nest, happily welcoming the warmth and comfort I was feeling. I closed my eyes slowly and within moments…I was asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by an uncomfortable prod in my side. I snapped open my eyes to see two kits staring over me. As I pulled myself up, I saw that the tom was a light brown tabby and the she-cat was light brown as well, but had dark brown tabby stripes.

"Who are you?" I groaned, covering my eyes with one of my paws. The she-cat pulled my paw away and said loudly, "I'm Chipmunkkit, and this is my brother Runningkit. We're Duckwing's kits"

The other kits in the den and began to crowd around the nest as they heard Chipmunkkit's loud announcement. A ginger tabby tom frown when he saw me and scoffed, "That's, the prisoner? She's so small and weak looking!"

"Hey!" I shouted back, obviously offended. Chipmunkkit glanced at me sympathetically and said, "Don't take Flamekit's words too seriously, I think he may have a thorn stuck in his brain"

Flamekit huffed angrily and stomped off into a smaller den and laid down. A growl from outside caught my attention. I looked to see the back of a ginger she-cat bristling outside. I turned to Chipmunkkit and whispered, "Who's that?"

Chipmunkkit shrugged nonchalantly, "That's Firefur, she's Flamekit's mother. She thinks he StarClan's gift to SkyClan, and that he can do no wrong"

I nodded and looked at the other three kits around us, three she-cats and asked, "What are your names?"

The black and white she-cat answered, "I'm Loonkit, and these are my sisters…"

She flicked her tail towards the golden tabby with green eyes and said, "Sorrelkit…"

She flicked her tail at the golden and brown tabby she-cat and said, "And Goldenkit"

I waved my tail and greeting and asked, "If Firefur your mother too?"

Goldenkit shook her head and laughed, "Oh no. Our mother's name is Dogtail, she should be back soon. She's going to the river to get a drink"

"The river…" I said in awe, remembering the huge river and had seen from above the gorge. Chipmunkkit nodded, "Yeah…the river. Hey! Do you want us to take you to see the river?"

My eyes widened in excitement, "Really? Could you?"

Goldenkit nodded, "Oh yeah, it'll be no problem"

Sorrelkit rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not going. You three are going to get in trouble. And I really don't feel like cleaning out the elders den until we're apprentices"

Chipmunkkit shrugged, "Suit yourself. Runningkit are you coming?"

Runningkit shuffled his paws, "I don't think so Chipmunkkit. I'm going to try and cheer Flamekit up"

Chipmunkkit rolled her eyes and flicked her tail at her brother playfully, "Good luck trying to cheer up that grumpy badger!"

Goldenkit looked at me seriously and said, "To get to the river we're going to have to get past Firefur. I want you to walk in between me and Chipmunkkit, and when I tell you to, I need you to crouch as low as you can while still be able to walk"

"Do you think you can do it?" Chipmunkkit asked. I nodded my head, "It seems simple enough"

Goldenkit and Chipmunkkit then got on either side of me, and together, we went for the entrance of the nursery. As we were about to step out into Firefur's line of vision, Goldenkit hissed, "Duck!"

I crouched down quickly and held my breath. My heart nearly stopped when I heard Firefur say, "Hey, were are you going?"

"Just down into camp", Goldenkit said smoothly. "Why?" Firefur questioned. I could feel Chipmunkkit's fur prickling with unease as she lied, "We're going to see if Brightpaw, Rainpaw, and Mothpaw are busy"

I sighed in relief as Firefur hesitantly gave in, "Alright, but you two better be back before the dusk patrol returns, or your mothers will be madder than fox in a fit"

"Alright Firefur", they both said and began moving forward. This movement had caught me by surprise, and I almost tripped, but I was luckily able to balance myself and stay hidden as we walked down into camp.

They managed to get me out of the sight of the cats in the main part of camp and took me towards the river. As I heard the sound of the churning water, I lifted my head up to see the river. That was a big mistake…because we weren't the only cats near the river bank.

A golden and brown tabby she-cat that looked a lot like Goldenkit saw us coming. And when she saw that I was with my two new friends, she stood up and came towards us frowning. The she-cat looked at Goldenkit angrily and said, "Why is the prisoner out of the nursery?"

Goldenkit looked down at her paws and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry mother"

"Really Dogtail, we are", Chipmunkkit said, "She wanted to see the river"

So this was Dogtail, Goldenkit, Sorrelkit, and Loonkit's mother? She didn't look anything like the other two queens. She was tall and muscular, and it was obvious that she didn't watch her kits all day like Duckwing and Firefur did.

"Did it ever cross either of your minds…?" Dogtail asked, "That maybe she was trying to escape so she could leave and go warn her family?"

"You wouldn't do that, would you Briarkit?" Chipmunkkit asked sadly. Though her eyes looked hopeful, I could tell she was terrified of how I would answer.

I looked around carefully. These cats were much more muscular than any house cats I'd ever seen. They seemed to be thriving, even the older cats. I thought carefully about my answer, I wanted to be human again. But it was obvious that I had been sent here to do something. Why else would I be a cat right now if there wasn't a reason?

Apparently, I had taken too long to answer, because Dogtail flicked her tail at two young toms laying on the rocks and said, "Eaglepaw and Marshpaw, please escort the prisoner back to the nursery"

The brown tabby nodded while the brown and grey tom just came up to me and gently nudged me forward. As the two toms took me back to the nursery, I looked back and said loudly enough for Chipmunkkit and Goldenkit to hear, "I wouldn't leave. I promise"

* * *

**Soooo, I'm finally done with character introductions. The next chapter will be Daisypaw's visit to the Moonpool, and then after that, the journey will begin! **

**Also, the reason that Briarkit is a kit while the others are apprentices is because that when Jenna arrived in SkyClan, Brooke and Ashley were arriving in ShadowClan. And they were kits when they first joined ShadowClan, so I thought that Jenna should be a kit too.**

**Here are the main characters' appearances, clans, and mentors:**

**Brooke:**

**Clan Name: Ravenpaw**

**Appearance: Fluffy black she-cat with green eyes**

**Clan: ShadowClan**

**Mentor: Ripplestar**

**Ashley:**

**New Name: Hazelpaw**

**Appearance: Golden tabby she-cat with unusual grey eyes**

**Clan: ShadowClan**

**Mentor: Softfoot**

**Marissa:**

**New Name: Fawnpaw**

**Appearance: Sleek brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Mentor: Dawnstar**

**Alexa (Lexi):**

**New Name: Bramblepaw**

**Appearance: Small, thin brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes**

**Clan: WindClan**

**Mentor: Runningbrook**

**Tiffanie:**

**New Name: Daisypaw**

**Appearance: White she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes**

**Clan: ThunderClan**

**Mentor: Quailfeather (Medicine Cat)**

**Jenna:**

**New Name: Briarkit**

**Appearance: Dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

**Clan: SkyClan**

**Mentor: None Yet**


End file.
